What if Ulquiorra didn't die?
by Chiruka
Summary: What if he didn't die?


Hey guys, obviously I'm new here. This is just a really small one-shot about what if Ulquiorra didn't die. Tiny, tiny bit of fluffiness between Ulquiorra and Orihime. OCs are included and OOC is also included (just a bit).

Okay, now hope you enjoy my first story

* * *

"Ne, can you name all the Espada's names?"

"Of course I can. Let see, Yammy, Starrk, Barragan, Tia, Ulqiuorra, etou…"

"See! You can't remember them all!"

"Then…What about you!?"

"Uh, I'm not sure…Szayel, number 8, that's all I remember"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that creepy scientist is your crush" – he rolled his eyes

"NO he's not ! I saw all his experiments in Kurotsuchi taichou's room ! They were all soo so AWESOME ! And you know, he even got-"

"And there she goes, rambling about stupid experiments"

"Shut up !"

"Ne, what are you guys talking about?" – another girl came

"The Espadas. Speaking of them, which do you like most?"

"Eh? I like most ne…It'd be Ulquiorra of course !"

"Ew, where's your beauty taste Lilian !?"

"He IS beautiful Haruru !"

"Stop calling me Haruru, its Haruo !"

"Stop it you two" – the boy face-palmed – "Always having a fight"

"But he's dead so" – Lilian sighed

"I think all died"

"The information is have yet to be confirmed, we only know those who died is Number 9, 8,7, 4, 1, and 0. That's all. Wait, there is no onfirmation in the 0 too. Wait, I'm not sure if those all die…But Ulquiorra is dead, that's definitely right"

"It's a shame Ulquiorra dies" – Lilian sighed – "Such beautiful man"

"You saw him?"

"Duh, it's all over the magazines !"

"Fine. Which one?"

"Not actually magazines though. It's like a book about those things. Kyoraku taichou let me see it"

"Lilian, Haruo, Kyoko." – a firm voice said from behind.

The three stiffened

"You three are yet to complete your jobs, right?"

"Uh…don't worry Miss Ryou ! We're doing them" – the three ran away

Ryou stood there and sighed. They were wrong. Ulquiorra never died. He didn't die, he couldn't die. Until _she _dies, he will remain immortal. Why did she know this?

Because, Ulquiorra was not his real name.

His real name was Ryo Kusuke.

Her name was Ryou Kusuke.

They were twins.

From the World of Living.

**xXx**

"Ehh?! We're going on a mission?!"

"IN Hueco Mundo ?!"

"Prepare yourself. You four will go with Nanao-fukutaichou and Isane-fukutaichou since Isane had been there already"

"Hai !"

"Wow, I don't know what to say"

"It's really a shock right? Us four get to go to Hueco Mundo"

"What do you feel, Ryou-chan?"

"Don't _chan _me"

"Fine"

"I'm going"

"But where?"

"To my room"

**xXx**

She took out a piece of large fabric and started sewing. He was going to need some clothes.

**xXx**

"Wow, Garganta is sure a lot creepier than Senkaimon"

"I used to think Senkaimon was the creepiest thing ever. I take back what I said"

"Please be concentrate. You will be stuck in two dimension if you step out of the road Nanao has made" – Isane turned her head back

"Hai"

"Ne Haruo, our job is to find any Arrancar left right? There was one group did this a month ago too right? They sure hell get loads of Arrancar back. I think they've killed most of them there"

"So you're worried that there will be none left for us"

"There will always be one" – Ryou suddenly spoke

"What do you mea-"

"Okay everyone, we're here !"

**xXx**

"N-nanao-fukutaichou, you're bleeding !"

"Be quiet Lilian"

"Hello there. Two little beautiful girls ne?" – the girl in front of them spoke

"Who are you?"

"Eh? You don't know me? Then I thought I was famous" – she sighed in sarcasm – "But maybe because you're new. I'm Kwerianne, Espada number 18" – she smirked

"Damn. Lilian, stay behind me. Don't do anything reckless. And Ryou, you als-where's Ryou?!" – Rukia shouted

"I don't know Nanao-fukutaichou. I can't see her or feel her!"

"Tch." – Nanao quickly dodged a move Kwerianne made

**xXx**

Ryou shunpoed as fast as she could. Yes, he was still here. Still recovering. Somehow the last time those shinigamies can't sense him. Maybe his reiatsu was too little to be regconized? Or because no one in that group had seen him in person before? Or both?

Nonetheless, he hadn't been killed _again_, and she's happy for that.

Ryou spotted a big crash in the sky.

_I guess this is the place_ – she shupoed up

**xXx**

"Who are you?"

"It's none of your business Ulquiorra"

"I don't remember see or hear you before"

"I do"

His head twitched a little

"Before everything. Before you became a Hollow. Before you became a shinigami. When you were still human"

"I do not understand trash. Now move away"

She threw a small package torwards him.

"Some clothes. You're gonna need it"

"Leave or I will force you to"

"You don't have th strength Ulquiorra. You're recovering"

He didn't answer

"You must have been asking yourself, why are you still alive. And why are you recovering so slowly"

He also didn't answer

"Who is this girl, why is she talking like she knows me, why hasn't she killed me" – she paused for a brief moment – "and does she know about my Hollow hole"

Ulquiorra finally turned his head around to look at the girl

"Who is she"

He looked at her

"I'll show you something Ulquiorra, it's something we have in common"

Ryou slowly touched her pupils and took out the contact lenses.

Ulquiorra widened his eyes for a fraction of a second.

They were green.

Her eyes.

Like his.

"Saa, let me introduce myself. My name is Ryou Kusuke. And you, Ulquiorra, is Ryo Kusuke. We were twins"

**xXx**

"Isane-fukutaichou ! Isane-fukutaichou"

"What is it Lili-Oh my God Nanao-fukutaichou !"

"Please be hurry she's been bleeding non stop"

"I understand" – Lilian put Nanao's body down

"Where's Ryou, Lilian?"

"She disappeared as soon as the fight began."

"Should we find her?" – Haruo worriedly spoke

"No. No one will leave their place unless I told you to" – Isane firmly said

"Hai"

**xXx**

"You need to leave Ulquiorra"

"Where"

"World of Living"

"Why"

"Your Hollow had disappeared, somehow. You are now a human."

_The onna, she's also a human – _he thought

"…"

"The recovery progress is slow because you don't have any reiatsu left. You must go to World of Living"

"You said 'before I was a Hollow' and 'before I was a shinigami'. What do you mean?"

"Before you were a Hollow, you were a shinigami Ulquiorra. You have friends. But they all died in the Great War and so did you. Before you were a shinigami, you must have firgured out by now, you were my brother."

"Shouldn't your memories be erased the moment Konso was performed on you?"

"I guess Aizen told you that. They didn't, fortunately."

"…"

"Ulquiorra, I am serious, you must leave Hueco Mundo"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I exist for your trust Ulquiorra. You can trust me with anything"

"It is not convinced"

"You want to meet the _onna _right?"

He stiffened

"I know it now. About your Hollow hole"

"…"

"She gave you a heart Ulquiorra. She gave you love. And you love her"

"I do not."

"How could you know?"

"I simple do"

"Iie, don't lie Ulquiorra. You now have a heart-"

"Do not make such statements just because I have a heart because of the _onna_"

"You have a _heart _Ulquiorra, you can lie to anything _but _your heart. Me and you have a connection. The moment you heard or said _onna_ your heart beats a little faster"

"…"

"It also explains why you didn't die. The bond between me and you is unique, and strong. Unless I die, you will not die. Unless you die, I will not die."

"…"

"I'm opening an ivisible Garganta. Sould Society can never spot it, well Urahara Kisuke might, but that's another problem" – Ryou put on a strange glove and opened a Senkaimon

"Shall we?" – she gave her hand out

"You came with your comrades. Come back to them, I can go on my own""

"Don't worry. They are my comrades, and I can handle that later. Now," – Ryou suddenly grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and pulled him inside the Senkaimon with her – "You are weak Ulquiorra. See? You should go to Kakakura Town, and I will follow you. I will explain things to people, since I know you don't want to say much. I should have come here with the first group" – she sighed

Ulquiorra didn't say a thing.

**xXx**

A knock was heard.

"Ah~, come in"

The door slided open.

Urahara dropped his teacup and Yoruichi spat out her milk.

**xXx**

"Ryou! Ryou ! Where are you?!"

"Fifth seat Kusuke, answer if you hear me!"

"It's no use. She could have died already" – Haruo teared up

"Don't be ridiculous. I know she hid her reiatsu on purpose. Have you forgot her clan has a secret method about sealing reiatsu?"

"The Kusuke-clan? I never know" – Isane said

"She told us but also said don't say to anyone else. It's not exactly a secret, she just doesn't want too much people know"

"Hey hold on. Kyoko. Look at that. Is that, a broken sky?! Wait, that's mean the sky here is fake?!"

"I believe the hole was made when Kurosaki Ichigo was fighting with Ulquiorra Schiffer" – Nanao turned her head back

"Wow"

"Should we go up there?"

"No we shouldn't. We haven't known what might still be there. Keep searching"

**xXx**

"So?" – Yoruichi asked

"Yes, there _was _Ryo Kusuke and Ryou Kusuke. They were born in August 18th in 1094."

"Wow, that long?"

"And there was also two shinigamies named Ryo Kusuke and Ryou Kusuke. It said Ryo died first, then Ryou later. They met at Rukongai, went to Shinigami Academy. It also said Ryou told Ryo his name."

"Mean Ryou does remember their past but not Ryo"

"And to their strange bond"

"Bond?"

"Unless the other dies, they will never die."

"So they'll die the same time?"

"Probaly"

"Okay"

"And to his Hollow hol-"

"Oh for God sake they already told us everything !" – Yoruichi groaned

"Ha ha. Fine." – Urahara looked at Ryou – "He's harmless?"

Ryou didn't answer, she looked back at Ulquiorra instead

"You decide"

"It's the _onna _choice whether I'm harmless or not"

The three of them raised their eyebrows in confusion, then realisation, then surprise.

"Oh, okay"

"Don't worry Ulquiorra-kun! Your set up will be done in minutes !"

Ulquiorra glared at Urahara

"Oh, ha ha" – he scratched his head – "I guess you don't like _kun_ ne?"

Ulquiorra looked away

"Anyway, shouldn't you tell the gang?" – Urahara said to Ryou

"The gang?" – Ryou questioned

"They're Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, like that. Orihime of course"

"I will. At school"

**xXx**

"Orihime-chan? You look sad" – Rukia jumped in front of Orihime

"Oh, Rukia-san. It's nothing, I'm just thinking…."

"It's been a year, right?" – Ishida spoke all of the sudden from behind

"I-Ishida-kun" – Orihime turned around

"Oh yeah right!" – Rukia shouted – "It's been a year since that Ulquiorra kidnapped you right? I swear if I met him again-"

"Rukia" – Ichigo cut off

"Hm?"

"Are we going to the karaoke or not?" – he asked irritatingly

"Ah yeah !" – Rukia ran off

Orihime looked at Ichigo and smiled. She knew, she knew what Ichigo saw when Ulquiorra disappeared.

His hand dissolved right the tip of her finger.

It was one moment her heart shattered and broken in fear. Fear that she couldn't see him again.

She loved him.

She really do.

And Ichigo knew it.

**xXx**

"Class ! Be quiet ! We're going to have a new student. Oh I mean students !"

The class stops chatting for a moment

"Ne, it's been a while since new students came to our class right?"

"Yeah, I remember the bald guy and the gay guy"

"Hey he's not gay ! He simply admire and respect beauty !"

"Oh fine fine. You're 'beauty professional' and you 'want him to become your teacher' right?"

"That's not nice" – the boy huffed

"Class !" – the teacher snapped again – "You two can come in"

The door slowly opens and a girl steps in. The gang gulps.

She looks too much like Ulquiorra, with her green eyes and long silky hair. Her eyes just not as lone as his, and she seems a bit more cheerful. Her whole look is more, delightful

"My name is Ryou Kusuke. And this is my brother" – she looked outside – "What do you want them to call you?" – she asked the person who is still standing outside

He doesn't answer.

"If you're scared, you can go now. Anywhere. But you have chosen to come here. You didn't reject"

The class is a little bit confused by their conversation

He walks in

"This is my brother…"

"…Ulquiorra…" – he finished, not looking at any of the students

"NNNAAAANNNIIIIII ?!" – Ichigo and the gang shouted

"Ul…quiorra…?"

"Teacher, please excuse us. Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, and all that is evolve in this, please come with me" – Ryou beckoned and they all went away

And hand raises

"Etou sensei, you let them go like that?"

"Don't worry" – she smiled – "I'll have my ways" – she held up a fist with her dark smile…

**xXx**

"You should have died !" – Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra by the collar

"He did die" – Ryou said

"Who are you?" – Rukia asked

"My name Ryou Kusuke, Fifth Seat from Squad 7" – she held a hand out and Rukia shook it

"What is your connection to Ulquiorra?" – Ishida asked

"I'm his twin sister"

Everyone turns to look at her

"His real name is Ryo Kusuke. But he prefer the other one"

"He already died ! In front of my eyes ! I killed him ! How the hell can he survive ?!" – Ichigo was still glaring at Ulquiorra

"It's a bond between us. Meet Urahara for more information. Excuse me. I'm going"

"Where?"

"Back to Hueco Mundo"

"For what?"

"My comrades"

"You heartless beast you should have died !" – Ichigo punched Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra doesn't stop Ichigo. He receives the punch

"Stand up and fight !" – Ichigo stepped out of his gigai

Ulquiorra does nothing

"You bastard !"

Ichigo was about to slice Ulquiorra until a hand stop him

"One more thing. He is a human." – everyone was even more shocked – "His powers aren't there anymore. So does his Hollow hole" – then Ryou looked at Orihime – "Thanks to you Orihime, he has a heart. Beating loudly under his chest"

A silent air covers the whole group as everyone sinks in their own thought

Orihime runs torwards and hugs Ulquiorra

"Welcome back"

From behind, Ryou clears her throat, obviously on purpose.

No one understand what's happening. They almost fainted when they saw Ulquiorra stared back at his sister in annoyance. He does have feelings?

And a light blush appears on his cheeks

**xXx**

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN RYOU !?" – Lilian jumped into Ryou but Ryou successfully dodged it.

"Meanie" – Lilian mumbled

"Where have you been? We've been searching for hours"

Ryou kneels down in front of the two fukutaichous

"Please forgive my actions Isane-fukutaichou, Nanao-fukutaichou. I was fighting with a low level Arrancar. He said he was numer 145, and controlled time. I think he did something with my sense about time but I defeated him"

"The reason is acceptable Fifth Seat Kusuke. Arrancar from 100 to 150 are ex-Espada after all"

_Of course I know. That's why_ _I made things up_– Ryou thought

"Now, we're going to continue our mission"

**xXx**

_Fin_

* * *

What did ya think? XD Please review. :3

Pwease pwease pwease pwease pwease pwease pwease pwease pwease pwease pwease pwease pwease pwease pwease pwease pwease pwease pwease

Okay that was spam :/


End file.
